Interview With the Stars!
by ChasteLies
Summary: 1 gets a letter from reporter Poppy Davis wanting an interview with the 5 kids from sector V.wonder what questions will be asked? how will the kids answer them?Pairings:read to find out.i'm disapointed by the smal number of reviews 4 ch.8
1. Chapter 1

INTERVIEW WITH THE STARS

chapter one: the letter

One normal day the KND were sitting in the living room of the tree house. #2 was eating a hot dog, #5 was sitting in a chair and reading a magazine and she could almost hear #2 saying mushy stuff to the hot dog. #4 was playing a video game and #3 was playing with him. All of a sudden #1 walked in the living room with a letter in his hand.

"Ok team, I want you all to go home and change into something nice."

Everyone just stares at him lazely like a cat would if you told it to bark.

"Ok, acctually, just #2 and #4 go and change."said # 1.since they were the ones to that were having a mud fight.

the team just keeps staring.

" I'll be right back." Nigel replied to the silence.

"That was wierd." said #4 and went back to his game.

"Maybe we were going to go to a royal ball!"#3 shouted happily.

"That was funny!" #2 laughed, "#1 was like 'go and change your clothes' and we just stared at him! hahaha!"

" #2 be quiet... can you hear that?" Abby asked.

"no."

"shhh... just listen."

everybody stops what they'r doing and listens.

" I can't hear anything #5." said #2.

"It's the sound..."bagan #5 in a mystical voice,"of nobody caring!" finished skeptically.

Everybody, including #1(who came out of nowhere.) was laughing. Except #2.

"Hmph!"

"good one #5!" said the leader. "OK, i've just recieved a letter from a reporter whose name is Poppy Davis. She wants to interview us for a childrens book,and says the KND could get more opperatives that way and, it would be really neat, and give us something to do, and-"

"OK, sloooooow dooooooown #1," #5 cut in,"#5's gotta question, can she ask it?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"First of all, how do we know we can trust this Poppy Davis? She's an adult for god's sake! And #5 doesn't feel like tellin' somebody secret stuff about #5's life! On the other hand it would be nice to get some of this stuff off of #5's chest."

"Well, Poppy was a KND opperative herself a long time ago, but she kept a diary, and once she got...decomissioned..."(every one shudders at the word.) "She looked in her diary and remembered what had happened."

"Howdya' figure that out #1?" asked #2.

"computer files." He replied.

"How do we know she's not gonna' betray us?" #4 asked very slyly as if he was on to something.

"Did you not just hear what i said about the computer files?"

" Oh...well...Ah...uh...umm...yeah. Ah kinda... sorta... don't know exactly where Ah'm goin' with this." Said the Aussie.

#1 kinda ended his lecture by saying," So, she wants to interview us tomorow morning in this order:#3,#2, #4, #5, and me. So i suggest that you all go home and get ready. #3's interview starts at 9:30, so I would like everyone here at 9:00,please and thankyou, any questions?"

"why do you talk so fast and so much?" asked #3.(wow she hasn't said anything for a while.)

"Because he's the leader, duh'!" snapped #4.

"I've got a very important question."

"what is it #2?"

"Will they be serving lunch?"

"Lunch? How can you be thinking about _lunch_ at 9:00 in the morning? and why do we have to get up so early anyway?"

then #3 said something important, "How long will my interview be?"

#1 replied, " umm...I don't know. It kinda depends where the stars are positioned,and how close Neptune is to Mars."

They just stare at him .

"And... I gues... how many questions will be asked and how you answer them ." Nigel quikly covered up.

"oh.."

"so i'd say roughly half an hour for #5, 5 minutes for #4, 40 minutes for #2, 30 minutes for me, and maybe an hour and a half for you."

"Haha! burn on you #3!" said our favorite little Aussie( hehe i like that word, aussie, hehe!)

While the team was leaving #5 stayed back and asked #1,"So why do we have to do this again?"

"Umm... well actually i don't know. I guess becuse, she asked me too, and it's something different from fighting the delightful dorks from down the lane."

"Hmm, Ok, well #5 will see you tomorow morning at 9:00. bye #1."

"See yeah #5."

As abby was heading out the door #1 called out, "#5!"

"Yes."

"Can i ask you something?"

"Anything #1."

"Well, why do you always speak in third person?"(Is that what it is? third person?)

"Oh." said #5 rather sadly.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it #5."

"Uhh..." #5 was still making up her mind. she decided not to tell him.

"You'll know some day #1." Abby said smiling a little

"Oh. OK. Well see you tomorrow #5"

"Later #1, and don't stress too much over that interview,being all professional and all! Just relax!"

#1 chuckled,"I don't stress! Much..."

well thats chapter 1 for ya hope you all enjoyed it. I have some very depressing news to tell you all. :'( i was watching KND one day, and i tink it was operation DATE and... i'm pretty sure #2 and #5 like each other...

**sniffles wow what just happened to the font anyways later for now.**

**I except flames, and and comments are overly excepted!**


	2. Chapter 2 Kuki's Interview Part 1

Hi ya'll!

i would like to thank ever reviewed to this story, i'm going to be updating my stories really quikly because i have already writting almost the whole thing in my notebook. soi i might not even give everyone a chance to read the first chapter! lol but i would like to thank the following.

**Zie Ayton-** 1st- yeah thnx 2nd-okey dokey just means more writing 3rd- well i'm pretty sure it was 'numbuh' 5 who was commenting on 'numbuh' 2's remarks, I DON'T KNOW I'M SO CONFUSED! lol but thanx anyway.

**N2hobbes**- thank you thank you thank you

**Vampyre 1.5**- OMG you are like my hero! i love your writing, and thank you sooo much for reasuring me about 2 and 5! phew! yeah i'v got my fingers crossed too. Golden Flither is also one of my heros, but thank you thank you thank you thank you!

**Cyrix-** yup i'm updating right now, don't like to make my readers wait too long.

you guys it really does help when people review, keep it up!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ch.2- 'Numbuh' 3's Interview

Part 1

The team all arrived and was sitting in the living room waiting for numbuh 1.

" Numbuh 5 thinks he's in his room, numbuh 5 will go get him." Said numbuh 5.

"OK" Said the rest of the team in unison.

Numbuh 5 got to numbuh 1's room and the door was open a bit with the music on. She could hear

numbuh 1 singing with the music on, "I am numbuh 1!"

She opened the door and found numbuh 1 sitting on his bed looking the other way. She found a piece of stale candy in her pocket and threw it at him,and it hit hhim in the head.

"Hey!" Said Numbuh 1 as he turned around to face numbuh 5. Blushing as red as a tomato numbuh 1

said," Oh, um, hi."

"Hi numbuh 1! It's nine O'clock! Abby said laughing so hard her face went purple.

"I'll be right down." Numbuh 1 grumbled and changed the song.

As numbuh 5 was just walking away the song switched to _Mariah Carry, We belong Together._ Abby went back into his room as he changed the song again, wich just happened to be _Holloback girl._

"You know just turn that thing off and get down to the living room!" Numbuh 5 said giggling furiously.(is that possible!lol)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numbuh 1 and 5 came down the stairs, Numbuh 1 blushing like he just got sunburn, and numbuh 5 still trying to stop laughing.

"Lets just keep this between you and me OK?" Hissed Nigel.

"Anything for you leadah'!" Numbuh 5 said just shaking off her giggles.

"OK team, try to behave when the report-"

"HELLO, my little KND operatives!" boomed Poppy Davis. She was making a very dramatic entrance

and cut Nigel off,"I... am reporter... Poppy Davis!"

"Maybe she should quite going to acting school, and start reporting." Mumbled numbuh 4 to numbuh 3

who started to laugh but turned it into a cough.

"I... will be interviewing... YOU," she pointed to Numbuh 3, "Cookie Sandbag will you please come with me, you are first."

"Uhhh..." Numbuh 3 began.

"It's pronounced **San-ban, sannn-bannn**! Sheesh!" Wally said rather harshley.

"Ahh, and you must be the tough guy of the group?"Said Poppy.

"Hmph. Stalker," mumbled numbuh 4," she makes a good impression of Rita Skeeter and Proffesor Trelawny put together." He whispered to numbuh 3.

SOMEWHEREINTHETREEHOUSE

the interview

" So tell me numbuh 3, what do you like about KND?"

"Well... I like my friends...fighting against the bad guys...having fun... and my friends!"Said numbuh 3 in her happy-go-lucky voice.

"Yes, now, who are the 'bad guys'?"

"Well thats easy! The bad guys are the DKFDTL, the adults, the toilenater, Count Spankula, Grandma Stuffem, and all those bad people who try to hurt other people, and the people who violate the KND."

"Hmmm and who are your friends?"

"I have the best friends in the world! Numbuh 5, numbuh 4, numbuh 2, numbuh 1, my baby sister, numbuh 86, numbuh 72-"

"Ok thats enough thank you. And, what do you like about numbuh 5?"

" Oh numbuh five is really cool, i like her laid back personality, I really admire how she can read and listen to music at the same time, she always handles things so cooly, and she can always stop numbuh four from doing stupid things."

"What do you like about numbuh 2?"

"Numbuh 2 is very nice, he comes up with the coolest inventions, sometimes they aren't that good but i still admire them!"

"What do you like about numbuh 1?"

"Well obviously he's the leader, I admire him for that, he's always, usualy, got things

under control, and very organized, and yeah he's nice too, he should probobly learn to

have a little more fun though."

"And last but not least what do you like about numbuh 4?"

Numbuh 3 frose and her face turned a nice shade of dark pink(or is it light red?)

"Maybe i'll make myself a litle more clear. What. Do. You. Like. About. Numbuh. Four?"

"Well, I uh,"Numbuh three tried to make herself say something,"I like tha he's very, uh,

well, I like,uh, his, his, i like his personality! Yeah, and he's a very good fighter, and tha

he sweeps me off my feet, his looks, oh so hot! All right now don't say that! Quick! Say

something else!" (the means what the character is thinking)

"Anything else you'd like to say about yourfriend?"

"Uh yeah... well I really like his taste for clothing. " well thats as close as i can get

to say that he's good looking!" I also like his accent." Thats as close as i'm gonna get to

saying i love it when he calls my name!

"OK, well what don't you like about KND?"

"Ummm, not much acctually, I just don't like it when friends fight each other, the

SCFDTL, I don't like spinache, when we lose a mission, or when people call me a stupid,

hyper active, Chineze, bum, freak! Because i'm not! I'm japaneze and Japan is

better than China, even though China is bigger!"Numbuh 3 practicaly screamed

the last part, and was just about in tears.

Poppy just stares at Numbuh 3,"OK... maybe we should take a break... I'll meet you back here in 15 minutes."

"yeah."

Then all of a sudden,

WHAM!

The door burst open...

haha i don't know if i can make very good cliffies or not but this is my first fanfic.and my first cliffer so don't be too skeptikal if it's bad. I think the length is all right, sooo yeah i'll uptade right away, like, i'll start writing right now but i won't post it yet. I'm trying to balance the 1x5 and 3x4ness i don't know if I'm doing a good job. But yeah... so r&r plz!


	3. Chapter 3: numbuh three's interview 3

first of all...

omg! GodenFlither reviewed!

second of all i'm feeling way to lazy to say thanx to everybody who reviewd, I LOVE YOU ALL!

and lastly I. AM. SO.SO. SO. SO. SO. SORRY. I HAVN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH!starts crying so sos

soso so so so so so so so so so sorry!

anyways

oh ya and i'm not going to do "numbuh" anymore 'cuz i'm (again) too lazy.

Chapter ?

oh ya

Chapter 3- part two in # three's interview( i think)

_**' Then all of a sudden, WHAM! The door burst open...'**_

#3 was just sitting back down when she jumped out again in shock.

Poppy screamed thinking it was her boss,"I need more time, i need more time, just wait! I'll get it! I need more-" OO

"What are you doing here #4?"

#4 just stared at the state of the two girls with is mouth gaping open. He had all of his armour on and was armed with

weapons."Uhhhhhh..." ''

#3- --

Wally's point of view:

" Ah' don't like the way she just took her away like that! How do we know she's acctually interviewing her eh?"

" Numbuh four settle down please! I swear you watch too much t.v.!"

"Yeah your startin' to annoy numbuh five!" agreed #5.

#2 just fell asleep.

Then #4 hears,' call me a stupid hyperactive chineze freak!"

"Thats it ahm' goin' to get 'er!"

( ok i'm relly sorry to interrupt but i wanna tell a you a funny/stupid story. Everyone who writes when they

want to have someones point of view, they put POV right? Ok well i didn't know that until like 5 seconds

ago, and i was wondering, i was like, 'what does POV mean?' so instead of writing POV i put point of view.

And i was just re reading what i wrote, I looked at 'point of view' a looked at POV, my jaw just dropped, i

ws like, "Kayla, you are a true idiot!" I never knew what POV meant for like years!wow! Anywho,

back to the story.)

"Yes, go save the damsel in distress." said #5."

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel about her #4?" #2 said.

"Wha-wh-whadya talkin' about #2,"said #4 paniky, then controlling his voice,"I have no feelings for #3

what so ever! I don't like her,She's all obsessed with stupid rainbow monkeys! And makeup, and the colour

green, and her favorite smell is jasmine,and-...oh god."he started to blush at what he had just said.

"Uh...#5 are you ok?" Asked #1 as he stared at the tanned girl rolling around on the floor.

"Her fvorite smell is jasmine!"laughed #5"I didn't even know that!"

"Well it's kinda obvious when you wlk into her room!" retorted #4, but it backfired.

"You've been in her room! You know your not suppose to be!" said an astonished #1.

"Well... oh crap! Hey don't bug me! You like #5!"

#5 ws just taking a drink of her pop when she spat it out and started to cough... either coughing to hide the

blush, or her face was just going red from coughing.

"...Yesss...I do like #5...She's a good friend."#1 said trying to stay calm.

"Hey aren't you going to go save the princess?" piped up #5 trying to turn the attention away from her and

#1.

"Oh, right.."#4 grumbled.

At the door of the interview room

' Alright if i'm gonna save her ,better be now,' thought #4

ok i'm really sorry, but i'll post this then type the rest lter. Cuz i did it all, then forgot to save it and then my mom closed it, so lost the other half. So i'm going to post this then type the rest later. So sorry it's taking million years. Anyways

r&r later dudes!(todays my b-day!)


	4. Chapter 4

first of all...

omg! GodenFlither reviewed!

second of all i'm feeling way to lazy to say thanx to everybody who reviewd, I LOVE YOU ALL!

and lastly I. AM. SO.SO. SO. SO. SO. SORRY. I HAVN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH!starts crying so sos

soso so so so so so so so so so sorry!

anyways

oh ya and i'm not going to do "numbuh" anymore 'cuz i'm (again) too lazy.

Chapter ?

oh ya

Chapter 3- part two in # three's interview( i think)

_**' Then all of a sudden, WHAM! The door burst open...'**_

#3 was just sitting back down when she jumped out again in shock.

Poppy screamed thinking it was her boss,"I need more time, i need more time, just wait! I'll get it! I need more-" OO

"What are you doing here #4?"

#4 just stared at the state of the two girls with is mouth gaping open. He had all of his armour on and was armed with

weapons."Uhhhhhh..." ''

#3- --

Wally's point of view:

" Ah' don't like the way she just took her away like that! How do we know she's acctually interviewing her eh?"

" Numbuh four settle down please! I swear you watch too much t.v.!"

"Yeah your startin' to annoy numbuh five!" agreed #5.

#2 just fell asleep.

Then #4 hears,' call me a stupid hyperactive chineze freak!"

"Thats it ahm' goin' to get 'er!"

( ok i'm relly sorry to interrupt but i wanna tell a you a funny/stupid story. Everyone who writes when they

want to have someones point of view, they put POV right? Ok well i didn't know that until like 5 seconds

ago, and i was wondering, i was like, 'what does POV mean?' so instead of writing POV i put point of view.

And i was just re reading what i wrote, I looked at 'point of view' a looked at POV, my jaw just dropped, i

ws like, "Kayla, you are a true idiot!" I never knew what POV meant for like years!wow! Anywho,

back to the story.)

"Yes, go save the damsel in distress." said #5."

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel about her #4?" #2 said.

"Wha-wh-whadya talkin' about #2,"said #4 paniky, then controlling his voice,"I have no feelings for #3

what so ever! I don't like her,She's all obsessed with stupid rainbow monkeys! And makeup, and the colour

green, and her favorite smell is jasmine,and-...oh god."he started to blush at what he had just said.

"Uh...#5 are you ok?" Asked #1 as he stared at the tanned girl rolling around on the floor.

"Her fvorite smell is jasmine!"laughed #5"I didn't even know that!"

"Well it's kinda obvious when you wlk into her room!" retorted #4, but it backfired.

"You've been in her room! You know your not suppose to be!" said an astonished #1.

"Well... oh crap! Hey don't bug me! You like #5!"

#5 ws just taking a drink of her pop when she spat it out and started to cough... either coughing to hide the

blush, or her face was just going red from coughing.

"...Yesss...I do like #5...She's a good friend."#1 said trying to stay calm.

"Hey aren't you going to go save the princess?" piped up #5 trying to turn the attention away from her and

#1.

"Oh, right.."#4 grumbled.

At the door of the interview room

' Alright if i'm gonna save her ,better be now,' thought #4

ok i'm really sorry, but i'll post this then type the rest lter. Cuz i did it all, then forgot to save it and then my mom closed it, so lost the other half. So i'm going to post this then type the rest later. So sorry it's taking million years. Anyways

r&r later dudes!(todays my b-day!)


	5. Chapter 5

hey! yeah i realise that i put chapter three there twice sorry about that! i really really am! but here is chapter four!

and thanks for the r&r, i would especially like to thank tencan for reviewing cuz thats what made me start writing again! later peeps!

chapter 4: the last part of Kukies review

blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, the end.(just kidding)

At the door of the interview room

'All right if a'm going to save her it better be now', #4 thought to himself, and while he did he thought of how stupid that

thought sounded. He almost got side tracked by thinking of thoughts, and how he hates thinking of stupid thoughts, he

thought of #3, then he remembered what he was doing. He then thought how stupid it would be if somebody came

walking down the hallway and saw hime standing in his BRA (do the KND have Battle Ready Armour?) in the front of

the interview room looking like a geek, then at that time got so frustrated with thinking he kicked the door down.(lol i

got carried away)

#4 kicked the door open to find #3 on the floor and Poppy sitting accross from her.

"#4 what are you doing here!" asked #3.

"Uhh...I-what am I-uh-what are _you_ doing on the floor?"

"I'm fine, I just jumped out of my seat when you barged in."

"I have to get back to my interview now #4 i'll talk to you after i'm done."

"right." #4 said, appalled.

"So...that boy, you like him?"Poppy piped up.

"#4? Yeah he's a relly cool friend!"

"Nu-uh, like, like like, like him."

"Uhh...well...you see...umm..."

"Yes..."

"Can you promise to keep a secret? And _not_ write this down?" #3 saw Poppy's hand shaking with excitement to write

down some juicy information.

"Yes, I suppose i can." And she placed her hands in her lap.

"I think the only really good friends I have are #5, #4, and I guess #86."

"OK. I see what you mean."

#3 near to tears replied, "But I think-...nevermind." Then she wiped her eyes.

"Uh..."Poppy was uncertain of what to say but tried to sound positive. "Maybe we should move on to some uh,

_different_, questions."

#3 nodded her head.

(OK just to let peeps know: I DON'T KNOW ANY OF #3'S PERSONAL QUESTIONS, BUT THIS IS WHAT IT IS GOING TO BE IN THIS STORY, AND PROBOBLY ALL MY OTHER STORIES.)

"Age?"

"11 and three quarters."

"Birthday?"

"July 17."

"Siblings?"

"One baby brother." And gradually Kukies mood was getting brighter and brighter.

"Pets?"

"I just got a puppy for my birthday, and I also have 2 catfish, and a hampster!"

"Favorite colour?"

"green." _duh!_ she thought to herself.(italics mean thats what they are thinking.)

"Favorite food?"

"Sushie."

"favorite word?"

This was probobly one of #3's favorite questions to answer and she made it clear.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

How Kukie could have that much air in her lungs to waste on a stupid word, Poppy did not know and quite frankly, did not care.

"OK then. Favorite t.v. show?"

"Rainbow monkeys!" Then #3 started humming the Rainbow monkeys theme song.

Aprehensive of what was soming next, she asked, "what your favorite toy?"

"Gameboy DS."

"...What?..."

"Gameboy DS."

"Whats your second favorite toy?"

"My ipod."

"Serious?"

"Yep."

"No, no, you acctually have an ipod? Where do you get the spare time to listen to it?"

"At home."

_Wierd...I thought she like Rainbow monkeys! _"Whats your third favorite toy?"

"Yo-yo."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yo-yo."

"DO YOU EVEN LIKE RAINBOY MONKEYS!"

"Yeah they are my fourth favorite toy. you can't really do much with them, i mainly just collect them, and i'm getting sick

of having tea parties with them unless i just got a new rainbow monkey."

"right. The interview is over now."

"Yay!"

"Wait! Can you just tell your little friends you'll be sitting in the waiting room, where there is...a buffet, video games,

magasines, music, comuters, and a bathroom, and that is where your suppose to go when your done being

interviewed? Just so I can talk to you all after about how it went and stuff. OK thanks."

"Sure thing!"

As Kukie left the interview room an evil smile appeared on Poppy's face, and she started cackling, like a cackling

woman.(lol i couldn't think of a similie!) Then she thought of how stupid she must have sounded but then thought that

nobody could hear cuz nobody was around. Then starting thinking of how happy her boss was going to be when she

was done, and then that thought led to thought of how she would be rewarded. Those thoughts always made her

happy, but then she thought of what would happen if she failed... those were scary thoughts...

hey ya'll! soooo what do you think? Do you trust Poppy with keeping Kukies secret? Do you trust Poppy at all? tell me what you think, in other words; r&r!

R&R means read and reply right? cuz it also means rest and relax or sumthing. I get R&R mixed up with R&B it's similar anyways it might take me a while to do the next chapter cuz my sport is starting back up again and i have to write it out. so bye!


	6. Chapter 6

INTERVIEW WITH THE STARS

CHAPTER… 6

BUT IT'S ACCTUALLY CHAPTER 5, SINCE I REPEATED ONE.

ON WITH THE STORY.

Numbuh 3 bounced up the stairs to where the other operatives were lounging.

Numbuh 1 was reading the news, numbuh 2 was doodling some red crimped hair on paper, numbuh 4 was playing a video game with his mouth gaping open. His tongue was sticking out a little and there was drool running down his cheeks and chin. Numbuh 5 was listening to her Ipod, and watching the t.v. screen. When she took notice of numbuh 4 staring at the screen, she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Well you guys look like you're having fun!"

Everyone jumped except numbuh 4 because he was spacing out at the screen. He wasn't even playing anymore; he didn't even notice the screen saying, 'GAME OVER.' Repeatedly.

"Numbuh 4 did you know that your eyes go square if you stare at the screen?" Said numbuh 3.

"Huh." He said not moving a muscle.

"It's been sayin' 'Game over' for 5 minutes now. He's been staring at that thing forever!" Numbuh 5 commented.

"How'd the interview go numbuh 3?" Asked numbuh 2.

"Uh…it went all right. Yeah, it went great!" Her cheeks turning a bit pink.

Then she ran and gave numbuh 4 a BIG BEAR hug, knocking him and the chair over.

"Eh! Get off o' me numbuh 3!"

"Gee numbuh 4 just get a room with your_ girl friend_!"

"Shut up numbuh 2!" Numbuh 4 snapped back."

"Whoa, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this mornin'."

"Correction numbuh 5, I didn't wake up at all! I didn't get any sleep!"

"How come? Worried that Poppy will ask you if your in mad love with numbuh 3?" numbuh 2 teased, " 'Cuz we all no it's true!"

"Numbuh…three…will…you…get…off…of…me!"

"Say the magic word!"

"Please." Numbuh 4 mumbled.

"Say it louder!"

"Please." He said a bit louder.

"I can't hear you!"

"PLEASE!"

"Now all together…"

"Numbuh 3! I said the magic word what more do you want! Will you just get off of me!"

"Not until you-."

"Just get off o' me!"

Wally pushed Kuki off with such force, that she flew back and hit her head on a leg of numbuh 4's upturned chair.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone gasped.

"Now look what you've done numbuh 4! You got 'er upset!" Said numbuh 5.

"Yeah numbuh 4, you better go give her a hug to cheer her up now!" Numbuh 2 snickered.

"She wouldn't get off o' me!"

"All you had to do was say the magic word in a sentence and I would have gotten off!" Numbuh 3 blurted out before crying again.

"Numbuh 4 just give her a hug if it will shut her up!" Said the leader.

"What? No way! She'll cool off, just watch."

"You hurt 'er, you hug 'er." Said numbuh 5.

"Poppy told me to tell you guys something but I won't anymore if you don't give me a hug!"

Everyone else nodded.

"Oh, all right all ready!"

Numbuh 4 gave numbuh 3 a hug, but she squeezed him so hard he could hardly breathe.

"Numbuh…three…choking…can't…breathe…"

"Oh sorry numbuh 4!" and she back to her giggly self once again.

"So what did Poppy want you to tell us?" Asked numbuh 1.

"Oh, she told me to tell you all that when we were done the interview to go to a room that's connected to the interview room, to wait there, and in that waiting room, there will be a buffet"- Numbuh 2 perked up at this. - "Computers,"- numbuh 1 raised his head. - "All the new and old video games," - numbuh 4 gawked. - "Loads of CDs and magazines," – Numbuh 5 raised her eyebrow. - "And all of the collectable RAINBOW MONKEYS!"

"Anyway, gotta go! See ya later!"

And with that she went back down stairs.

"That's sounds a little bit suspicious to numbuh 5. Having everything that _all_ of us like in _one_ waiting room?"

"Yeah, I didn't even _know_ we had n interview room! Let alone a _buffet_!"Concluded numbuh 2.

Numbuh 3 raced back up the stairs, "Oh yeah numbuh 1, change of order. Next it's numbuh 4, numbuh 2, numbuh 5, you, and then…numbuh 86…anyway, you guys have a good interview!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Numbuh 3 was hoping to be surprise with what she was going to see in the waiting room, but it was what she didn't see that surprised her…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

All of a sudden the door swung open in the living room.

"Intruder! Intruder! Evil sister alert!"

"Whoa, whoa, little baby's from the Kids Next Door. Stop playing your silly little games Miss Abigail Lincoln. Calm down, it's just me, your big sister Cree.

Abby growled and stood up.

(I'm sorry, I don't really know Cree's personality very well… let alone her number!)

"Your no sister of mine."

Abby was about to pounce on her when Cree said,

"No attacking! Mum's orders!"

"What! Numbuh 5 wants proof!"

"I'm glad you asked brat, 'cuz I got her to write a note."

"What? Let numbuh 5 see it!"

"Here."

Cree gave her sister the note and numbuh 5's eyes widened, and her jaw gaped open.

"Abby can't believe Mum's makin' 'er do this!"

"I know, I don't why I'm letting her make me help you, brat. Oh well, you'll thank me later."

"Yeah, when pigs fly!"

"Then you'll be thanking me soon." Cree smirked and Abby raised an eyebrow.

"If I'm not mistaken, your little-or should I say _big_ friend of yours, numbuh 2 invents flying machines?"

"Hey! That's mean!" He said.

"Hey is for horses and cows like you."

Abby couldn't hold back a smirk and a little giggle.

"Are ya gonna come?" Cree said making her way to the door.

She sighed, "Yeah sure, but lets make it snappy, Abby's getting…uh…interviewed after numbuh 2."

"You mean the pig? And when will you grow up? Stop speaking in third person! Nerd! Haha, you know what I mean don't you wittle Abby? Besides it's really annoying and it makes it so much harder to talk."

"Abby groaned. "DON'T bug Abby about that again! God, why did you have to get so evil! You and your stupid boy friend…" Abby kept complaining all the way out of the door. She slammed the door without even saying goodbye to her teammates.

There was silence in the tree house.

"Do you think she really wanted to go?"

"Do you think you should be being interviewed right now?" Asked numbuh 2. He was a pretty steamed at the moment since he just got burned really badly.

"Oh, crud!" And he sprinted down the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"heh, heh. Smart to use the oblivious kids first."

Then she got out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yes…yes…yes I told her to go tell the others the new order…yes…well I would know if she did if that stupid kid would hurry up and-."

The door swung open and numbuh 4 came through.

"It's a positive." Poppy quickly said and closed the phone.

"It took you long enough to get here."

"Well there were a few…uh…distractions."

"What kind of distractions?" she said as she took a pen in her hand.

"Well first of all, numbuh 3 jumped on me and wouldn't get off."

Poppy smirked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you think she really wanted to go?" numbuh 2 asked numbuh 1.

"Did it look like it?" Numbuh 1 was starting to get a bit of attitude, and he didn't know why.

'I think numbuh 5 is rubbing off on me.'

"Well, sorta."

"No, she didn't want to go, but apparently her mother insists of it."

"Oh, I wonder what she has to do. Cree said she was _helping_ her?"

"I guess so. I wonder how numbuh 5 and her sister act when they're at home."

"Yeah. That's something to think about. You should ask her when she gets back."

"No."

"Why? Because your to shy to talk to your crush?"

"No," Numbuh 1 growled, "because that's personal for her, and I don't want to snoop. It's none of my business."

"Sure…"

"I'm serious!"

"It's OK numbuh 1, everyone knows you like her anyway."

"Really? Well that's news to me."

"You should have known by now then, you're reading the _news_ paper."

He scoffed, " What about you? Do you like anyone?"

"Me?"

"How many other people are in the room?"

"Uh, well, no, not really. Er…no?"

Numbuh 1 put a smug smile on, "My point exactly."

"What? What's your point? What? Uh…heh heh!"

"St-st-stuttering."

"I-I'm not stuttering!"

Numbuh 1 smirked, "Oh? Go head, tell me her name…or _numbuh_."

"What? No! I'll admit I like someone, but I'm definitely not going to say who."

Numbuh 1 went back to his serious face, "But seriously numbuh 2. You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Numbuh 2 hesitated, "OK, I'll tell you, but only if you tell me who _you_ like. 'Cuz I know ya do."

He thought about this proposition, "OK, I'll go first, just to get it over with."

"Righty-oh."

"But promise not to tell _anyone_?"

"Of course."

"OK, I'll admit, I do like her…numbuh 5."

"Hah! I know it!"

"Your turn."

"Right, uh, I…uh…like…I like…numbuh 86." Numbuh 2 was apprehensive of what numbuh 1 would say.

"That makes sense."

"How?"

"Show me the paper you were doodling on."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I drew a picture of numbuh…" He trailed off and slapped his hand to his mouth.

"That's what I thought. _Now_ can I see the picture?"

Numbuh 2 handed numbuh 1 the paper.

There was a stunning picture of numbuh 86 on it, drawn in a heart. Beside that was a heart with H.P +(plus) F.F (equals) and a heart drawn for the answer to the equation.

(I saw somewhere her last name started with a F. I'm not too sure tell me if I'm right or not plz. Thanks for reading keep it up.)

Then next to the initials was written, ' that would be a miracle, it only happens in my dreams.'

"Numbuh 2… I never knew you were so good at drawing! You drew her so…well. It makes her look…really…pretty. Not that she's not actually or anything, er, I'm not saying I like her, it's just that…have you ever thought of being an artist?"

"Not really."

"You could be like…like 'Leonardo Davinci'!"

"I want to invent things."

"But that's it! 'Leonardo' was a famous artist, but he also invented things! He made blueprints for a flying machine and all sorts of stuff!"

(Disclaimer- I don't own Leonardo Davinci, if I did I wouldn't be wasting my time of practicing writing for when I'm older.

And all that stuff about him is true; learned it in school.)

"Really?"

"Mhm." Then he chuckled.

"What?"

"Have you ever seen yourself, when numbuh 86 is giving us a mission?"

"No… aw man! Is it that obvious?"

"Well she probably wouldn't think anything of your expression…unless she like you too."

"Oh that would be a dream."

"But not a very far fetched one. What do you see in her?"

"Everything!"

Numbuh 1 chuckled.

"This is a weird conversation."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sorry I took forever to update! I know the ending to this chapter was really 'blah' but I had to end it somewhere. Here's a question I want you all that are reading to answer: If I grew up to be a writer, (and you knew my name) would you read my books?

I just read 'Dave Pelzer's' ' A child called It ' OMG! It was such a sad story about child abuse. I think it was the author's story about his childhood. It's soooo sad, but it's a really good book! It's captivating from the very first sentence! I advise it to matchure 11-12 year olds and 13 and up. It's so horrible; I can't believe a mother would do things like that to her son, while his other brothers got to do whatever! Like burning his hand on a stovetop and getting beating everyday! Starvation, and I would carry on but I don't want to give it away! Lol. Anyway enough of his story.

Read and reply, rock and roll, rest and relax, right and rong, radish and raisin! ( I try to add 1 pair of R words every chapter! Lol!)


	7. Chapter 7

HI YA'LL! Well this is my next chapter. Enjoy! And keep n eye out for my new story tht me and my friend made! It's going to be good! Lol sorta…

CHAPTER 7(But it's really chapter 6)

In the interview room… 

"All right, let's get down to brass tracks, how old are you?"

"Why do you always use cruddy phrases?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here, now how old are you?"

"Almost twelve."

"Birthday?"

"Some time between January and December."

"That's very smart, will you please answer my question?"

"OK."

"umm…"

"I answered your question. You asked me if I was going to answer your question, and I said 'OK.'"

"Don't be a smart alik. When's your birthday?"

"October 13."

"That makes sense you little devil child! When's your birthday?"

"August 5."

"Got any siblings?"

"Why do you care?"

"Do you want this interview or not kid?"

"It's _numbuh 4_ to you, and honestly, I could care less about a cruddy interview!"

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because numbuh 1 is making me!"

"Then go tell him you don't want to do it!"

"I will when it's over!"

"Uh…right. So, do you have any siblings?"

"Little brother."

"Name?"

"Joey."

(I don't know much about #4's bio, but I know he's got a brother named Joey, and is practicly in love with #3!)

"Do you like numbuh 3?"

"Now this is L-U-V-W-I-T-K-U-K-I: ridiculous!"

Poppy smirked, "Have you been practicing your spelling for someone?"

"As a matter of fact, I have!" Wally said crossing his arms.

"Well you don't have to wait very long until Valintines Day. You can tell her then."

"Huh?" Numbuh 4 put on a confused look.

"Anyway, why do you like KND?"

"To whoop adult butt!"

"Anything else?"

"In the process of whooping adult butt!"

"And…"

"Celebrating after we've whooped adult butt!"

She sighed, "What do you not like about Kids Next Door?"

"Getting our butts kicked by adults!"

"I can see I'm not going to get much out of you."

She thought a moment, then chuckled to herself.

"Decomissioning."

Numbuh 4's eyes went big, "When!"

"That's what I want to know."

"When we all turn 13…"

"What would you do if Kuki got decomissioned before you?"

"Oh I dunno," Numuh 4 looked really worried, and was too lost in the thought to think strait.

"No that wouldn't be good, I would tell her, yeah definetly tell her, and then I dunno I might possibly cry, I would hug her, yeah and tell her some more…"

"What, would you tell her?"

Numbuh 4 looked as if he were in his own world, very scared, and rocking back and forth. It was obviously a touchy subject for him.

"Oh I would tell her what I've been keeping inside ever since I met her, yeah I don't want so be like my future self, and never tell… never ask…"

( sorry I'm listening to evenescance, right now. That's like a rock, goth band. And I'm listening to a song called, 'Haunted'. Lol anyway.)

"Uhh… number 4?"

"What if something happens, and I never tell her… oh my god, and need advice, I need advice so bad! But who do I go to?" He was more talking to himself than to Poppy.

"Who do I go to? I need to talk to someone… but not to numbuh 2, he'll just laugh at me, and then tell her, numbuh 1? Well, that's an option, but no, no he would be too… no but…yeah. Yeah I'll talk to her. She's a good listener, she would know what to do! She's the one with the common sense! Yeah. But… NOOOOOOOO! SHE'S GONE! I need to talk to her! Poppy I'll be back! And then I'll be in better shape."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I know what you are all thinking; that was a really short chapter. Well just keep your eyes peeled for me and my friend's new story! That first chapter is short! Anyway, you guys know what to do. R and R I'm too lazy to write out my usual ending. Bubye!#$&+


	8. Chapter 8

Ok um… thanks for the reviews, for everybody who posted one. Ya'll make me happy! And I hope this chapter is long, I'm using a different notebook, a much smaller one actually, so here it is. But first:

Everyone knows I don't own KND so don't sue me.

I just thought of this, another stupid thought. (I think of those often.) Um… it's just about pairings.

The stupid reason I think 'Abby' and Hoagie should be together, the end of their names both sound like an 'eeee'

Wally/Wallaby and Kuki- their names end in an 'eeee' sound.

Abigail, (her REAL name.) and Nigel. They end in an 'L'.

Aaaaaaaand, I think that's it. Lol anyway, on to more matchure stuff….

CHAPTER 8: MEGAMORPHE 

In the tree house two hours later… (Hey avrilrox998! Remember on sponge bob? 'Two…Hours…Later…' haha! That was SO funny! Back in grade four…good times…good times…anyway. Sorry everyone reading this! I was having a little flashback, and reminiscing! Lol!)

Two hours later,

"Numbuh 1! Numbuh 2! Do ya guys know when-." Numbuh 4's brain shut down for a moment, as numbuh 5 and Cree walked in. He had never, in his entire life, seen Abigail the way she was now.

"-Numbuh 5…is? Holy crud! N-n-numbuh 5?"

Numbuh 5 slowly walked in looking as though she would rather be anywhere but where she was, and a bit nervous too.

Numbuh 2 snapped out of his gawking and wolf whistled. Numbuh 1 on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at her with his jaw hanging down to the floor.

Numbuh 5, of the Kids Next Door, the cool, laid back, tom girl of the group, had walked in, looking…like…a…girl.

She was wearing a blue/grey, cotton/spandex skirt, that went to her knees. Instead of her white runners, she wore beige and black sandals with a toe loop. She had a red spaghetti strap top, and gold dangly earrings. Her hair was _down_ and neatly brushed with a pretty light blue flower tucked in above her ear. It looked stunning, since it was wavy at the top, and curly near the ends. She also had a black sort of choker necklace that said 'Abigail' in gold on the front. She wore a silver ring on her wedding finger, but on the right hand, and a silver bracelet on the left.

But, probably the most astonishing part of the new look her sister formed, was that she wasn't wearing her infamous red hat: which meant that she couldn't hide her glasses; which weren't all that bad. They were small, goldish brown glasses that looked lovely on her, and complimented her skin colour.

In other words: SHE WAS AB ABSALUTE GORGEOUS BEAUTIFUL HOTTIE!(lol)

Cree looked confident and smirking," I told you the guys would like it!"

"Can numbuh take it off now?" She growled.

"What?"

"Can numbuh 5 take it off now."

"Well if you want to go walking around nude, be my guest, I'll just leave and-"

"Cree, numbuh 5's really not comfortable wearing a _skirt_."

"Fine," she smirked, "but you'll have to ask Nigel!"

She looked at him with absolutely no hope in being able to change, "Numbuh 1, can numbuh 5 _please_ change?"

"Well-I-uh-think-uh-that-um-uh-er-gee I-uh-um-that-erm-oh boy,uh-mmm-ya know,I uh-did you know I'm not going out with Lizzie anymore?"

Numbuh 5 raised an eyebrow.

"Ya know, Dad's expecting me home to help him out with the cookies. Ya know all the mixing, and the rolling, and the baking. I'll leave you and your boy friends to drool and stammer over you."

"Hey, Oim not drooling!" Shouted numbuh 4.

"Oh man that didn't come out right-I meant- uh-what I meant was…um-well-do you- uh-what I'm trying to say is-."

"Do ya like it or not numbuh 1?" She asked.

"Well," he looked at his watch, "gee look at the time!" numbuh 1 rubbed the back of his head, "Time go-uh- send that report…to…numbuh 86. Heh, heh, you know how she gets when she doesn't get things right away! Heh, heh, heh, heh."

"What was his problem?" She asked anyone.

Numbuh 2 was just laughing his butt off, rolling around the floor. He somehow rolled to the stairs to the kitchen, and fell down them.

"Mmm! A chilidog!" was all numbuh 4 and 5 could hear.

"Neva moind whot numbuh 1's problem was! Moi problem is more important!"

"Wha…?"

"Come on!" he grabbed numbuh 5's arm and practically drug her to his room.

"Hey, slow down! Do ya know how hard it is to run in these stupid skirts?"

"You can deal with that later, this is more important!"

"What _is_ it about? Numbuh 3 or sumthin'?" She joked.

"Actually, yes!" He said as he drug her in his room and slammed the door shut.

Numbuh 5 was so tempted to tease numbuh 4, but knew it wasn't the time. Instead she suppressed a giggle and did her best not to say anything.

"OK numbuh, let's get down to brass tracks-." He stopped talking as he realized what he had just said.

"Down to brass tracks? Out teacher says that all the time."

"Uh…he he! Anyway, that's not the point."

'Stupid cruddy adults brainwashing phrases in my head!"

"OK, numbuh 5's all ears."

"Um, Ah'm not gonna hesitate when Ah say this, Ah'll just lay it out for ya."

"Mhm."

He took a deep breath, "Ah'm afraid that decommissioning is gonna come around and Ah'm not gonna tell Kuki that I like her, or ask her out and then she's neva gonna know that Ah like her and if she somehow knows that Ah like her she'll think that Ah'm a chicken for not askin' 'er out and Ah'm afraid that she doesn't like me back and if Ah ask 'er out Ah'll get rejected!" After that long sentence he was gasping for air.

"OK, numbuh 5 knows ya told 'er you were gonna lay it all out at once but…what?"

"Aw, ya jokin' roit?"

"Ah, ya know numbuh 5 too good!" She waved her hand at him.

"Phew! I thought you were gonna make me repeat myself!"

"It was tempting, but no. So…your actually debating whether numbuh 3 likes ya or not?"

"Well…ya, wouldn't you?"

She raised an eyebrow, then closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Boy, you _are _really blind aren't you?"

"Whot d'ya mean?"

"It's obvious that you guys like each other!"

"No It's not!"

She sighed, "So what did you want me here for?"

All of a sudden numbuh 4 calmed down.

"Well…just to…listen, and…help me out. Since you're a girl and all…"

"Numbuh 5 understands. It's OK numbuh 4," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "numbuh 5's gotch'ya back."

"Well…whot do I do then?"

She smiled a little bit, "Are you done your interview yet?"

"Uh, heh, heh, no." numbuh 4 said sheepishly,

"Well finish it, then go to the waiting room. It'll just be you and numbuh 3."

Numbuh 4 blushed a bit, "But, whot do Ah do?"

"Here," she took the flower from her hair and gave it to numbuh 4, " give her this and tell her how you feel about her."

"Uh…well could'ja tell me whot to say?"

"It's not me whose in love numbuh 4. And then it wouldn't be _you_ telling her, it would be me. Besides, I don't really know how you feel, I'm not you."

"But-."

"Go on, get outta here! Finish your interview!"

Numbuh 4 opened the door, but before he left he said," Numbuh 5?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"And for someone who doesn't like anyone, ya sure know whot ta say."

"Heh, heh, go get 'em tiger."

Numbuh 4 left and numbuh 5 stayed a minute longer before going back to the living room.

Numbuh 4's last words were repeating in her head.

_For someone who doesn't like anyone, y sure know whot ta say."_

Numbuh sighed, "For someone who doesn't like anyone? Numbuh 5's not too sure about that." She muttered to herself.

_What's wrong with ya girl? I guess dressing like a tomgirl won't stop the hormones of a girl. Wait a minute, I **am** dressed like a girl!"_

She sighed and sat down on numbuh 4's bed.

"Well, at least numbuh 5 got him gawking."

'Wait a minute, why are you sayin' these things! Wait a minute, why are you still in numbuh 4's room? Arg, get it together Abby! No, we're in the tree house, talk like an operative!'

She got up and while walking out the door, she kept repeating 'numbuh 5' to herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When numbuh 5 got back to the living room, numbuh 2 had obviously just finished eating, as there was chili all over his face.

"Hey numbuh 5, what took ya so long to get back from numbuh 4's room? And what _were_ you two doing up there _alone_, together?" He put on a sly smile, which looked really stupid because the chili sauce moved with his lips.

"Uh, you sick perverted kid! Numbuh 5 was… in the bathroom. Ya know. Ll the soda she drinks an' all."

"Hm… so what did numbuh 4 want?"

"Numbuh 2, would you please go wash your face!"

"Is that a question or a command?"

"Was that a smart question? Or were ya just bein' a smart alik?"

"Lighten up numbuh 5. You don't wanna be like numbuh 86 do you?"

"It was a _command_," she growled.

"OK,OK, sheesh, don't have a cow!" numbuh 2 said while walking past numbuh 5 to the bathroom.

"Phew! Why don't ya just take a shower!"

"Why?" he complained in her face.

"Because you stink! Don't forget to use mouthwash either!" She shouted after numbuh 2.

"Why?" he complained again.

"Because your breath smells like chili!" she shot back, "Doug." Numbuh 5 added to herself as a bit of a joke.

Numbuh 5 heard chuckling, and turned around to see who it was, even though she already knew.

"Finished sending your report numbuh 1?" She smiled at him.

"You are just _full _smart phrases and comebacks aren't you?"

"Numbuh 5's got a few remarks under her cap."

He chuckled again, "But you' not wearing it."

She sighed, "Yeah, well numbuh 5's still numbuh 5. Just looks different, that's all."

Numbuh 1 nodded, "Well, don't worry, whatever you choose to wear looks good on you, even if your sister got it for you," he blushed a bit, "But I must say, you sure caught me off guard there, I never expected it." Numbuh 1 sat down on a chair.

Numbuh 5 was about to jump on her back on the couch, but remembered she was wearing a skirt and couldn't. Instead, numbuh 5 groaned and gently sat down with her legs crossed. That didn't feel comfortable, so she just crossed her feet, then she put her legs on the couch beside her, which was the most comfortable position yet.

Numbuh 1 smirked, "Comfortable?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Whatever ya say boss."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Numbuh 4 came bursting through the door panting.

"What _were_ you doing?"

"Is that really a question for the interview?"

"It's habit for a reporter to ask questions." She defended

"Well can we really hurry up with this, Ah need to get in the waiting room!"

"Well, be my guest! After this last question…"

"OK, well hurry the crud up!"

"Who's the flower for?"

"Well that's none of your business!"

"Just tell me and I'll let you go in."

"Fine! It's for Kuki."

She smiled a small smile that was supposed to tease him.

"Numbuh 5 told me to!"

"Numbuh 5? Is she good at giving advice?"

"Well…yeah, Ah guess so. She's really- hey! Open the cruddy door and let me in!"

"OK…"

"Thanks." Numbuh 4 said in a, _it's about time, _attitude. When he turned his head back to see where he was going he saw the surprise of his life. Numbuh 4 turned back to say something to Poppy, but the door was already shut.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ok that's chapter eight! Hope ya'll like it! And sorry for the little flashback in the beginning! Anyway read and review please. And…ya, I'm too lazy to write any end of ch. Notes, so cya later!


End file.
